Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic Year 1 - Chapters 1, 2, and 3
Here are the first three chapters of Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us Comics of Year One. Chapter 1 The chapter opens up with Batman and Nighlock observing some soldiers patrolling the streets. While their inner monologue reveals this is the Gotham they have always dreamed of, they didn't think of it like this. They then look at one building bearing the symbol of the Earth's newest leaders - the Man of Steel and the Prime-Prince of Friendship. It then shows some time ago, when Superman and Ryan are sleeping with their wives, Lois Lane and Aria Blaze when they suddenly wake up, hearing two heartbeats coming from them. They immediately start planning for their children's futures, forcing Lois and Aria to throw books at them to get their attention. Lois and Aria tell them to calm down and enjoy the moment. Ryan and Superman lean in to kiss them when Lois and Aria's phones ring and tel them that a tip-off has come in. They tell them they'll be down at the docks as Superman and Ryan hear something. Before they part ways, Lois and Aria tell them to "go save the world". Meanwhile, in an alley in Metropolis, Batman and Nighlock are beating up some thugs. Superman and Ryan suddenly appear, demanding to know why they're in their city. Batman and Nighlock reveal something precious was stolen from S.T.A.R Labs. Superman and Ryan leave, motioning for them to join them when they are done. Atop the roof, Superman and Ryan prepare to tel Batman and Nighlock the good news, but the Dark Knights have already deduced it, surprising the Man of Steel and Prime-Prince of Friendship. Meanwhile, Lois and Aria meet up with Jimmy Olsen and Human Photo Finish, with the younger man and woman complaining about the cold and how the senators are late. Lois and Aria tell them to be patient when they see two people coming. Jimmy and Human Photo Finish realize it's not the senators as two gun barrels are thrust against the lens of their cameras. Back with the World's Finest, Superman and Ryan ask Batman and Nighlock to be the godfathers, successfully catching the stoic detectives off-guard. Bruce and Anthony smile as they hear Clark and Ryan talk about how they could hear their sons' heartbeats as the four look upon the illuminated City of Metropolis. Back at the docks, Jimmy and Human Photo Finish are executed with a single gunshot before a horrfied Lois and Aria... and are greeted by Joker, Ryvine, Harley Quinn, and Twivine. Chapter 2 The next morning, Superman and Ryan F-Freeman are horrified to find the dead bodies of Jimmy and Human Photo Finish... Next to a bloodied Joker card and a bloodied Ryvine card. Meanwhile, Batman and Nighlock are at S.T.A.R. Labslooking over the damaged labs and questioning a scientist if anything else was stolen. The scientist says that only a small amount of equipment was stolen and points out why they didn't want to contact Superman and Ryan F-Freeman. Batman and Nighlock point out that they were experimenting with Kryptonite and Anti-Magic. The scientist tries to defend their actions, saying it was for beneficial reasons, not to hurt Superman and Ryan, and that they are not monsters. As Batman and Nighlock look down on the corpses of several lab workers, their faces twisted into horrible grins, Superman and Ryan suddenly burst in, panicked and telling Batman and Nighlock that they can't find Lois and Aria. Batman and Nighlock try to calmly remind them they're in public but when the Man of Steel and Prime-Prince of Friendship hold up the Joker and Ryvine's bloody playing cards, and plead with their friends to help them. The Dark Knights instantly understand and issue to all available Justice League and Gang members to head for Metropolis and help in the search for the Joker and Ryvine Sparkle to find Lois and Aria. While Green Arrow and Crash Bandicoot are incredulous, Cyborg and Vision are a little more helpful, and Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin immediately head for the docks where they were last seen. Batman and Nighlock next contact the Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, and Arcee, who are instantly in Metropolis and search the entire city at super speed at Batman and Nighlock's request. A moment later, Barry, Pietro, RD, HRD, and Arcee come back and take Batman and Nighlock to see what he has found - the bodies of Scarecrow and Jack-o-Lantern in S.T.A.R. Labs, the deceased super villains' faces also twisted into horrible grins, their murderers all too obvious. Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin suddenly report on a lead they found after using the Lasso of Truth on a witness who reveals that Joker and Ryvine have hijacked a submarine. A split second later, Superman and Ryan scan the waters around Metropolis and locate the sub, scuttling it onto land with their bare hands and tearing a hole in the hull to get inside. They are horrified to see the Joker, Ryvine, Harley, and Twivine seemingly operating on Lois and Aria, but before they can free them, the Joker and Ryvine gas them, confusing the Man of Steel and Prime-Prince of Friendship as they suddenly feel dizzy... And then horrified to see the monsters Doomsday and Tirek standing before them. Chapter 3 Confronted by the monsters that killed them, Superman and Ryan, fearing for their wives and unborn children's lives, tackle the beasts out of the sub and into the sky, while the Joker, Ryvine Sparkle, Harley Quinn, and Twivine Sparkle look on. The Joker and Ryvine decide to leave, and have to convince a reluctant Harley and Twivine to leave the stolen sub (which they name Gunter) before the rest of the Justice League and Gang show up. They don't get very far before Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Wonder Woman, and Meg Griffin appear, with Lantern, Spyro, and Dazzle subduing them with giant hand constructs. The Flash arrives with Batman, while Nighlock flies down as Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, and Arcee arrive behind him, and while Joker is delighted to poke fun at his nemesis for being carried by Flash, the Dark Knights quickly investigate the sub, but not before Batman places a gas mask over his face and Nighlock switching to his Hazmat Armor when they notice Scarecrow and Jack-o-Lantern's fear toxin laced within. Unable to locate Lois and Aria, they demand their location from the Clown Prince of Crime and Dark Prince of Evil and stop Wonder Woman from using her Lasso of Truth on Joker and Meg Griffin from using a truth serum on Ryvine, understanding that the Joker and Ryvine's warped minds would spill anything but the truth. The Joker and Ryvine refuse to give a straight answer, telling Batman and Nighlock they already know what's going on, but simply refuse to accept it. Still demanding answers, Batman and Nighlock learn that Joker and Ryvine operated on Lois and Aria, turning them into "triggers". Batman and Nihlock order Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, and Arcee to search the sub for its missile, but the Joker and Ryvine tell them not to bother and that when Lois and Aria's hearts stop, Metropolis stops with them. Confused, Batman and Nighlock suddenly put it all together, realizing that the stolen Kryptonite and Anti-Magic from S.T.A.R Labs was laced into Scarecrow and Jack-o-Lantern's fear toxin to infect Superman and Ryan. Desperately trying to contact the Man of Steel and Prime-Prince of Friendship, who have flown "Doomsday" and "Tirek" into the outer atmosphere when Superman and Ryan suddenly clutch their heads in a daze. The Joker and Ryvine mockingly ask Batman and Nighlock if they knew Lois and Aria were pregnant, shocking Harley and Twivine (implying Joker and Twivine never told them), prompting the enraged Dark Knights to punch them across the jaw. Batman and Nighlock then scream to Superman and Ryan, "IT'S LOIS AND ARIA!!!" Just as Clark and Ryan see their wives bodies floating before them. Horrified, Clark and Ryan shed a tear as they hear all four heartbeats stop, while the Joker and Ryvine grin and say, "Boom." Just then, the nuclear bomb from the sub goes off in the heart of Metropolis, destroying the city in a single blast before the horrified eyes of the Justice League and Gang. Characters * Batman (First Appearance) * Nighlock (First Appearance) * Superman (First Appearance) * Regime Ryan F-Freeman (First Appearance) * Lois Lane (First Appearance; Death) * Aria Blaze (First Appearance; Death) * Jimmy Olsen (First Appearance; Death) * Human Photo Finish (First Appearance; Death) * Harley Quinn (First Appearance) * Twivine Sparkle (First Appearance) * The Joker (First Appearance) * Ryvine Sparkle (Insergency) (First Appearance) * Green Arrow (First Appearance) * Crash Bandicoot (Insergency) (First Appearance) * Cyborg (First Appearance) * Vision (First Appearance) * Wonder Woman (First Appearance) * Regime Meg Griffin (First Appearance) * The Flash (First Appearance) * Quicksilver (First Appearance) * Rainbow Dash (First Appearance) * Human Rainbow Dash (First Appearance) * Arcee (First Appearance) * Scarecrow (First Appearance; Death) * Jack-o-Lantern (First Appearance; Death) * Doomsday (First Appearance; Hallucination) * Tirek (First Appearance; Hallucination) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (First Appearance) * Spyro (First Appearance) * Adagio Dazzle (First Appearance) Transcripts * Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us Comics - Chapter 1/transcript * Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us Comics - Chapter 2/transcript * Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us Comics - Chapter 3/transcript Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Ryantransformer